sesamestfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 13 (2002)
Sesame Street Season 13 premiered on August 20 , 2002. Season Overview The Season continues the show's two-year initiative “My World is Green & Growing,” an initiative embracing arobust science and mathematics curriculum. For season 4, Sesame Street''will address the processes of scientific investigation, with 2 shows focused on this topic. One of the main curricular goals is to encourage children to think scientifically and to model the scientific process. first apperence on sesame street prince charming new theme song of sesame street season 10 new cliped this season "girls just wanna to have fun" this a new season of shrek had a farm New Human to rhe cast of season 13 is Kasumi who runs a book-it-shop next to Hooper's Store.Two new segments were added to the season, shrek guessing game portion on new intro added on sesame street is the segment Wheel Of Fortune is debuted this season Parodies Parodies Inclued The Chuck Half (based the life of Chuck) Sesamstreet (based on Sesamstraat) Dirty Sesame (based on Dirty César) Episodes 17 Episodes (''3700-3724) Episode 3700 - Kasumi Arrives On Sesame Street Episode 3701 - DOATEC On Sesame Street Episode 3702 - Killing (repeat) Episode 3703 - Deparment Episode 3704 - Chuck On Sesame Street Episode 3705 - Gentália Gentálha On Sesame Street Episode 3706 - Kasumi And Lei-Fang Hat Contest Episode 3707 - Aligator The Tiebraker Episode 3708 - Unaminous Episode 3709 - Africa Trip : Day 1 Episode 3710 - Africa Trip : Day 2 Episode 3711 - Africa Trip : Day 3 Episode 3712 - Africa Trip : Day 4 Episode 3713 - Africa Trip : Day 5 Episode 3714 - Everyone Welcomes To Home Episode 3715 - Number 6 Games Episode 3716 - Elmo New Babysitter Cast Muppets Elmo , Bel , Sissy , Bobby , Cookie Monster , Big Bird , Mr.Snuffulepagus, Murray Monster , Rosita , Praire Dawn , Zoe , Telly Monster , Shrek , Fiona , Puss In Boots , Po Humans Charli , Gordon , Mr.Hanway , Gina , Miles , Kellie , Maria , Luis Muppeteers Kevin Clash , Alice Dinnean-Vernon , Joey Mazzarino , Carroll Sprinney , Martin P. Robinson , Carmen Osbahr , Fran Brill , Mike Myers , Cameron Diaz , Antonio Bandeiras , Pun Fan Lee Actors Roscoe Orman , Charli Delaney , Alison Barlett O´Relly , Olamide Faison , Kellie Hoggart , Sonia Manzano , Emilio Delegado Guest Stars Fred Dinneage , Justin Bieber Executive Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente Coordinating Producer: April Chadderdon Line Producer: Stephanie Longardo Senior Producer: Tim Carter Producers: Melissa Dino, Benjamin Lehmann, Ronda Music Lask Directors:Kevin Clash, Ken Diego, Moses Edinborough, Jim Martin, Ted May, Joey Mazzarino, Jonathan Geragthy , Nadine Zylstra Head Writer: Joey Mazzarino Writers: Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, J Milligan,Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, Ed Valentine, Belinda Ward, John Weidman Head Writer (Elmo’s World): Judy Freudberg Co-executive producer (Elmo's World): Kevin Clash Production designers: Victor DiNapoli, Bob Phillips Project director (Abby's Flying Fairy School): Christine Walters Additional Voices For Abby’s Flying Fairy School: Jeremy Redleaf, Jessica Stone Puppets, Costumes, Props: Jason Weber with Connie Peterson,Rollie Krewson,Polly Smith, Andrea Detwiler, Michelle Hickey, Anney McKilligan, Lara MacLean,Chelsea Carter,Molly Light, Marc Borders, Loryn Brantz Music Director: Bill Sherman Director of Music Arrangements: Joe FielderSongs By Chris Jackson, Stephen Lawrence, Mark Radice, Kathryn Raio, JP Rende,Paul Rudolph, Adam Schlesinger, Bill Sherman, Russell Velazquez Art Director: Bob Phillips Prop Coordinator: Keith Olsen Art Direction/graphics: Rickey Boyd, Pete Ortiz Abby's Flying Fairy School characters designed by: Peter de SeveTechnical Director: Tom Guadarrama Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jerry Cancel, Shaun Harkins Vice President of Education and Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York © 2002 Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Street Seasons Category:Sesame Street Episodes